Under Water Secrets
by xX-MissBoofzilla-Xx
Summary: Mermaid Harry! Mermaid Draco! Random One shot. Not enough mermaid fics! Warning!M/M This means slash, if this isn't your thing don't click on this story!
1. Under Water Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter character

I'm a fan of harry/Draco fics. I have yet to see a merman harry so now there is.

* * *

They swirled around in a dance so complicated only the keenest eyes would have seen all the movements. Hands met and separated, lips brushed, tails collided as the two mermen danced. The raven haired dancer with green eyes separated from the hypnotising dance and swum away laughing merrily. He swum to a rock in the middle of the garden and pulled a blue seaflu flower from the nearby sea bed. The blond haired dancer followed quickly colliding with the other and pushing off his perch and into the seaweed surrounding their secluded under water garden. They spent every night frolicking safe in the knowledge that no prejudices passed the surface of the lake in which they now swum. They ignored anything to do with the outside world as they played.

Light filtered through from above alerting them of the day that had come. They swam as fast as they could towards the surface and the shore. They climbed out and stood up quickly changing into clothes not daring to even glance at the other. They walked towards Hogwarts and after one searing kiss separated till the next night. The next night they would meet again meet for their dance of love and would once again forget their friends of the land who would look upon their bond in hatred.

Harry stared longingly after the disappearing backside of Draco Malfoy. One day. One day they would come out and tell the world of their secret meetings. Until then they would continue to meet in the lake at night and share their secret with each other.

Pretty Please Review, =)

Luv ya,

Boof


	2. Voldermort

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Co.

Urging on and off line has lead me to write another chapter. I don't know where the stories going only that somewhere in the middle Harry is in the lake. The plot will probably change with each new idea.

So by popular Demand

Secluded underwater garden 2

6 months earlier

Harry woke and stared at the blackness in front of his eyes. He could hear people talking but not what they were saying. He then realised that the blackness was his eyelids which were refusing to open. He tried to move his arm and groaned as pain shot through his body. This groan alerted those around him that he was awake or at least semi-conscious.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me? If you can wriggle your toes" Remus' worried voice cleared some of the fog from his brain and he managed to twitch one toe. "Oh Harry!"A voice he recognised as Hermione's exclaimed. Harry slowly opened one eye then the other. Hermione's face came into view. "Harry we were so worried! You disappeared and then Voldermort turned up dead and then you appeared on the steps of Hogwarts practically dead. What were you thinking?!" Harry was still as his foggy brain tried to process the words shouted at him. "Good to see you too Hermione." He said in a weak voice staring up at the frizzy haired monster that had just finished verbally assaulting him. She gave up staring at him and pulled him into a breathtaking hug, literally. "Don't you ever do that to me again Harry James Potter!" "Hermione let the man breathe." She pulled back allowing harry to breathe and see around the room. He was, as he thought in the infirmary. Ron, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore were all crowded around his bed. Hermione had deep bags under her eyes and her clothes were rumpled smelling suspiciously like the lemony freshness of cleaning charms. Ron wasn't much better. Remus only looked worried and Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eye.  
"How long was i out?"  
"You've been a coma for about a week. Hermione and Ron never left your side. Oh and do you think you're up to talking to the Amelia Bones our new minister? There are some details of Voldermorts defeat that we are still uncertain of." Harry nodded and Remus disappeared through the curtains.  
"I leave you with your friends Harry. You have a lot of catching up to do." With that Dumbledore walked calmly out. Hermione proceeded to tell Harry everything he had missed in the past half a year. Ron interrupted in parts to tell him about the quidditch and such that Hermione glossed over. By the time Remus came back with Madam Minister harry knew everything from how ron failed divination to Colin Creevy being resorted a Slytherin.  
"Ah, Harry your awake. Good."She sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Harry i need to ask you some questions on how you defeated you-kn...V..voldermort" Harry nodded. He felt that if he opened his mouth something along the lines of 'he's dead and your still afraid of him?'. But saying that to the newly elected minister probably wasn't the best way to start up any ministerial relations.  
"Okay," she brought out a list that reached the floor. Harry gaped at the length until she got his attention with a polite cough and asked the first question. "Did you use magic to defeat him? If so why didn't the ministry register it?".  
"Minister, the ministry detecters cannot trace wandless magic which is what I primarily used and where i duelled Voldeermort," She flinched, "there were wards around the house to conceal underage magic. And before you ask the duel was at Malfoy Manor. I deflected his spell back at him killing him instantly. I did not kill anyone but a few death eaters will have some bruises. That is all i will say for now. Please leave i wish to sleep. Amelia Bones sat gaping like a fish until Hermione escorted her out with the list trailing on the ground. Hermione returned hastily to start on about how impolite it was despite his tiredness but found Harry asleep.  
In the time she was away from his side Madam Pomfrey had given Harry a sleep potion, placing him in a healing sleep as opposed to a magically drained coma he had been in for the past week.

Short i know. It's just to fill in details. Next chapter is Harry's birthday and his surprise inheritance.

R&R please! =P

Luv ya,  
Boof


	3. Inheritance

Boof: Mwahahahaha i own you all! *insane giggle*  
Ally: There, there sweet pea we know you want to but you aren't the creator of Harry and his friends.  
Boof: *sob* you sure?  
Kain: Of course we're sure. Now on with the story!  
Boof: *sniffle* 'k

**Birthday Inheritance**

Harry tried to roll over but found his body did not wish to obey him. "Uuurgh"

"Harry?" Harry opened one eye and looked into the face of his godfather, Sirius Black. His face was surrounded in a swirling blue glow. Harry tried to sit up but his body was still not obeying him.

"Here let me" Sirius sat him up and placed some pillows behind his back. Once sitting Harry got a good look at the room he was in. The Hogwarts infirmary looked just as bleak as usual. Around his bed were several people and all had a bright coloured swirl around them. He gasped and rubbed his eyes, when he opened them again he could still see the colours.

"Harry are you alright?" He turned to the voice and stared into the face of a swirling pink Hermione. He stared at the pink swirling around her. It was flecked here and there with a florescent orange. Hermione worried at his lack of answer and apparent concentration on a spot just above her head asked again. "Harry? Are you al-" "Yeah Mione I'm fine. What happened?" Hermione shrugged and took up his hand before resuming her seat on Harry's bed.  
"I think I can explain this." Harry turned and took in the rest of the occupants of the room. An Amber coloured Remus sat on the seat beside the bed on his left and florescent orange Ron stood at the end of the bed.  
"I think it would be better if i told Harry first. So Ron, Hermione could you step outside for a sec." Ron looked about to complain but a look from Hermione silenced him and he slowly walked out of the private room dubbed 'Potter Room'. Harry turned towards Remus with a questioning look.  
"Harry I can understand you want answers but first I need you to tell me the last thing you remember."

_Flashback_

_Harry stared out the window, watching the moon. In 1 minute he would turn 16. He was once again at the Dursley'. This time not protect him from Voldemort but to protect him from rogue death eaters that had yet to be captured. Even with his fall the blood wards around the Dursleys remained and it was deemed by Dumbledore as the' safest place for Harry'. It would luckily be his last summer at the Dursley's as Sirius had offered him a place to stay till he was seventeen. He had offered to look after him this summer to but Dumbledore insisted he come back here. _

_The big hand struck the twelve and the clock started to chime. Well it did in Harry's head when in actual fact the digital clock flicked over from 11:59 to 12:00 and buzzed like crazy._

_"Happy Birthday to me." He just barely finished speaking aloud when a tingling started in his toes. It continued up his legs reaching his belly button. Then it disappeared. Harry thinking it was over stood up to get a glass of water. A searing pain caught him unawares and he fell to the ground. His eyes closed and he lay unconscious._

_End Flashback_

"Okay well that solves it. You're a mermaid, Harry." Harry spluttered "What?!"  
"Well Harry you see your mum was a mermaid but your dad was part veela so we were not sure which trait was most dominant therefore which you would be. The tingling in your legs was your magic trying to form a tail for the first time." Remus explained calmly. Harry sat there staring straight ahead while his brain tried to sort out what he'd just been told. The first picture that came to mind was of a movie poster that he had seen in the shopping centre of a red haired girl with seashells covering important bits with a tail showing in front of a wave. He laughed as he replaced the red haired girl with his own upper body connected to the tail.

"So... i'm a...mermaid? But seashells don't suit me." Harry giggled at his joke as Remus eyed him warily.

"Ummm…Yes harry," Harry turned fully towards the unnoticed blue swirl in the corner, "No one knew about your mum or Dad. It was the biggest kept secret apart from Moony's furry problem." Remus grimaced at Sirius' explanation.  
"Yes well. With your inheritance comes querks. For example your Mum needed to be in water for at least an hour each day. This meant that the marauders spent an awful lot of time sitting near the lake. Your father on the other hand received a small power increase and minor aura reading abilities." Harry looked inquisitively at Remus his eye brows creasing inawards. "Oh, an aura is person's magic that surrounds them. Aura's are different colours and usually represent the person one way or another. According to your father my aura is amber representing my wolf side as it is the colour of my eyes when i am turned."

"It is you know." Harry pipped up. "What?" Sirius and Remus stared at Harry in amazement.  
"Your aura is amber Remus but it is also flecked with maroon. What does that mean?" Sirius grinned from ear to ear and slowly turned to face Remus who was squirming in his seat. "It means Harry that our dear little Mooney here has found his mate but has not thought to tell us who it is. Tell me Mooney, who is it?"  
"So wait flecks of other colours in an aura indicate a mate? Harry looked between the two adults waiting for an answer. Sirius finally responded, "Not a 'mate' really but more of a magical or emotional connection between individuals. I'll bet that Remus' sweetheart" Remus blanched at the word, "has an aura the colour of those flecks. So come on Moony spill or we'll parade everyone we know past Harry till he spots the matching aura."  
"You're not going to like the answer." He started to inch towards the door but Sirius was faster he tackled Remus to the ground and sat on his chest. Remus admitting defeat whispered, "It's...um...svrs"  
"I'm sorry Mooney but i didn't catch that you'll have to speak louder."  
Remus took a deep breath and proclaimed clearly, "It's Severus Snape."

"Snivelus? Your mate is the greasy little git? Who we are, might I add enemies with!"  
Harry blinked and when he opened his eyes Sirius was against the wall with Remus' wand pointed at his neck.

"Sirius you're my best mate but if you ever insult Severus in front of me again I will not hesitate to make your like a living hell." Sirius nodded slightly noticing the glint of amber in Remus' eyes. Remus gave him one last glare before resuming his seat on the chair next Harry's bed. His eyes slowly changed back to their regular brown but a glimmer of amber was still present.

Remus turned calmly to harry who throughout the entire ordeal had been looking like a gold fish. "So harry since we've determined that you inherited your father's gift as well, that would make you part veela as well as part Mermaid. We are on unknown territory so i will have to ask you not to use magic." Harry started to protest but Remus continued, "ONLY until we are sure your magic is settled and won't interfere create another reason for you to stay in infirmary."  
They talked for a little longer to iron out details in the story to tell his friends and to discuss experimentation into his abilities.

It was decide that Hermione and Ron would not be told the complete truth yet. They were told he had received a magical boost from coming of age and his body had overloaded. This was partly true and Harry hoped that they wouldn't question it too deeply but they accepted this without question and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the upcoming term of school. When Madam Pomfrey ushered them out they left with promises that they would return tomorrow.

As harry rolled over to go to sleep his last thought was "Why can't I ever be normal?"

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Hoped you like and i'm really sorry for how long it took. Forgive me?

R&R please  
Luv Ya,  
Boof


	4. Diagon Alley and Mate?

Boof: Hey y'all! XD  
Ally: Hey sweet pea... what's got you so happy?  
Boof: i have no more tests! All my half yearly's are done! =P  
Kain: Oh good so does that mean you have more time to write?  
Boof: YES! BANG  
Ally: Oh lord! She's bouncing of the walls! *ducks*  
Kain: She doesn't own harry potter! Now on with the fic! *runs out of room*  
Ally: Wait for me! *runs after him*  
Boof: XD

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

"Harry, promise me you'll write everyday!" Hermione engulfed harry in a hug.  
"I will." He replied when he was free from her hair. She nodded and turned to the fireplace. She threw in floo powder and disappeared in a swirl of green. Ron nodded at harry and slapped him on the back. "See ya soon mate." Harry twinged then tried to figure out why. Ron didn't notice the twitch and instead turned to the fire place also. With a last wave he too disappeared to the burrow. Harry sighed and collapsed into the closet infirmary bed summoning a jug of water which was promptly poured over his head. His skin shimmered slightly and absorbed the water.

Once out of the infirmary Harry and Remus conducted many experiments. They found that Harry could last up to 12 hours without water. After that he would get headaches, and become disoriented. It was decided that it the best course of action would be to swim in the lake in the morning before breakfast and at night after dinner. This meant that any detentions would have to be on a weekend or before dinner, not that he would receive any this year. Hopefully.

Now fully re-hydrated, he laid back and closed his eyes for a moment. At least that's what he meant to do but the tiring day with his friends caught up with him and he quickly fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_"Harry, Harry where are you?" a for now mysterious voice echoed through the room. "Who's there? Show yourself." He stammered. All he got in response was a girlish giggle and a flash of blond hair near the door. He ran after the giggle and found himself in a black room. "You'll know me when you see me. Soon my mate, soon." The voice giggled again. A kiss was placed on his cheek and the voice disappeared. _

_End Dream Sequence_

In the real world harry sat up from his bed, and placed a hand on his cheek. It felt so real. The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it.  
"Harry? Are you in here? ...Oh there you are." Remus' head appeared around the door of the 'Potter Room'. "Sirius and i are off to Diagon Ally want to tag along. You need to buy your books anyway. So… yes?" Harry nodded mutely. "Good, meet us in the entrance hall in 30 minutes." He turned and was out of the room before harry could blink. He'd have to ask about the dream later. Harry hurried through his morning ritual forgoing the swim in the lake for a five minute shower. It should last till at least the afternoon. He thought as he finished his shower and donned his new clothes. Black jeans, a Ghostbusters belt and a black shirt, which said in white writing, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'. It was one of many shirts given to him by Gred and Forge for his birthday. He was unsure whether the clothes where a little too informal. Brushing that thought away he made his way down to the entrance hall. Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs arms crossed tapping his foot. Harry looked towards what Sirius was staring at. Harry's jaw dropped. Remus and Snape where standing in the middle of the Entrance hall joined at the lips. Sirius hearing his gasp turned around started laughing.  
"You look...half...scared...to death" he said in between laughing. The laughter disturbed Snape and Remus from their...snogging. Harry shuddered to think of Snape and snogging in the same sentence.  
"Mr Potter if you continue to act like a fish i will throw you in the lake." Harry shut his mouth quicker than you could say quidditch. Sirius laughed harder, Remus just stood there looking sheepish.  
"I'm sorry sir" he managed to stutter out. Snape hmphed and walked towards the fire place.  
"We will be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then heading straight for Gringotts. Just in case you get lost." With that Snape through in the floo powder and disappeared in a swirl of green. Sirius followed still laughing his head off.  
"Harry?" Harry looked towards Remus. "I know it's weird but he is actually nice and he's making an effort to not anger too many people." Harry nodded and quickly stepped into the fireplace but not without smiling at Remus to show he wasn't upset with him just lost for words. Remus understood and smiled to himself before also stepping into the fire. Perhaps his mate could be accepted by his friends an cub.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

**Gringotts**

A goblin walked slowly over to harry as soon as he entered. His shoes clicked on the marble echoing around the suddenly quiet room. Every occupant was staring at him, their saviour. This was his first public appearance since Voldemort's defeat.  
"Harry Potter?" harry tilted his head slightly in response. "Follow me" he said and turned towards a pair of double doors of to the side of the room. The shining oak doors opened silently revealing a small room with a desk and four chairs. The three adults followed Harry and as they sat the doors closed behind them. However just before they closed the spell of shock left the witches and wizards in the bank as they started towards the door shouting out about his greatness and how the wanted to thank him. Some were even shouting out if he would have their baby. Harry shivered at the thought then quickly turned his attentions to the older goblin sitting across the desk.

"Mr Potter as you are now 16 you now have access to the rest of your families accounts which have a combined value of 160,000 Galleons, as well as a number of properties including the Potter Manor, a beach house in the Caribbean and a holiday house in France." Harry's jaw dropped for the second but not last time that day. The goblin nodded and continued naming all 15 properties with a slight smile on his face. Harry was amazed that he now owned that much. He could easily live his whole life on the money in his current account, which was apparently only a trust fund.  
"You are also heir to the black family which means you now have access to the black heir trust fund until the present Black head of house dies. No offence meant sir" He said inclining his head to Sirius. Sirius chuckled. "None taken"  
"I just need you to sign here and the I can give to you letters and artefacts that your parents saw fit to entrust to me until your 16th year." Harry nodded again and signed at the bottom of the paper. A second Goblin entered through doors hidden in the shadows and handed him a box before exiting through the same door.  
Harry stared transfixed at the box in his hands. It was about the size of a shoebox and made of dark tinted wood. Harry James Potter was imprinted on the top. He wondered what could be in there. The goblin had mentioned a letter. Perhaps there was a letter in there from his mother or father. There could be some of his parents' treasured possessions and maybe some photos. He wondered how you could open it because there was no line indicating an opening.  
"Here let me" Remus' voice broke through his musings. Remus reached out and shrunk the box placing it in his inner pocket. "For safe keeping. "

They all split up to buy their things. Snape went straight to the apothecary, Remus to flourish and blots and Sirius to the wizarding joke shop. Harry made his way through all three buying his supplies for school. While in flourish and blots harry caught sight of blond hair that looked exactly the same as the glimpse of hair he got in his dream. He tried to follow the hair but there were too many people in the way and he lost sight of it within seconds. After that he kept an eye out for blond hair but did not see it again. He resolved to talk to Remus about it when they met for ice cream.

"Remus what's a mate?" Harry asked. "What!?" Remus spluttered. Once the table had calmed down from the question Remus responded. "Why do you ask? Surely you're not having dreams."  
"Actually i have been having dreams. What does that mean?"  
"It means that you are the submissive in a relationship. Only the submissive, get mate dreams. This means that you are submissive and your mate is male. I do hope you're gay." Harry agreed that his mate was male and explained his dream and the sighting in flourish and blots.

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

**Thank you to the following:  
Jaenelle85  
Solarnza 'Zanadae' Hedgehog55  
black-hurt17  
Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III  
Raven589  
XxScarletPhantomxX  
Toria White  
DarkAngel707  
Florescent Moon  
Rakia rocks  
You all put my story on favourites or alert.  
I feel so loved!**

**Thanks so much you guys!I love you! Keep up with me there will be large gaps between chapters at times so I'm apologising a head of time.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out in two weeks. TRY key word there. Anyway I've rambled on enough so. **

**Luv ya,  
Boof**

**P.S. See that box? Yeah i need you to please type in it to review. Pretty please! =D**


	5. Friends?

Boof: OMG, I'm back!  
Kain: Really?  
Ally: You're not just pulling my leg?  
Boof: o_O Why would I pull your leg?  
Ally: You've been gone for ages!  
Kain: Yeah me and Ally here were startin' to fade away.  
Book: 'o' Don't go towards the light!

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Harry swam slowly through the lake, on the lookout for any trouble from grindilows and any other creatures of the deep. Although he could probably swim faster than half the creatures, now that he was accustomed to swimming with his tail. As he swam he repeated to himself the representations of different aura colours. Aura colours he had found could reflect a person's personality or something as simple as their favourite colour. One thing that was definite about them was that a person's aura never changed. The aura someone was born with will be the same base colour when they die. Relationships also reflected in Auras. Remus' aura was an auburn colour but the area around his chest, mainly his heart was maroon. This Harry guessed was, his relationship with Snape who has a maroon aura with an auburn patch around his heart and a dark, murky greeny brown spot on his forearm. Ron and Hermione's auras were only flecked on the edges with that of the other. The part that scared him to death the first time it happened was when other peoples aura's tugged at his own. In Diagon Alley the auras of anyone who leered at Harry tried to affect his own aura, rubbing against his aura to swap colours.  
All this knowledge was gained through field work though. There was surprisingly very little about auras in Hogwarts library. Hermione would've gone bonkers by now if she knew.

Harry had recently taken to spending the whole night swimming in the lake. He found that after swimming he felt just as refreshed as if he had slept all night. Swimming all night also allowed him to spend the evenings with his friends, not getting dizzy till 11 or 12 each night. The light from the sun filtered through from above and made harry sigh. His days of freedom were over. Today the rest of the school would return for the New School Year. He was going have be careful with what he said. One slip about aura colours could ruin his 'normal'... well... "normal as it could be" year. The first year hopefully without someone plotting his death. One could wish.

"Harry!" was shouted from various directions as people hopping off the carriages greeted him. Some congratulated him on his victory while others just smiled and shook his hand. Amongst the crowd harry spotted the blond hair that he had seen in his dream and in Diagon Alley. He tried to follow it with his eyes trying to see a face but go distracted by a bear hug from Hermione. Once he disentangled himself he could not see any sight of his "mate". Hermione curiously asked Harry who he was looking for. He dismissed it and asked what they did over the break. Hermione answered him but kept thinking about who he may have been searching so fervently for. Curiosity killed the kneazle.  
The group of friends made their way over to the Gryffindor table and seated themselves with their year mates. Dumbledore called for silence as McGonagall walked the first years up the centre of the great hall. The sorting hat sang and the names were read out. Harry listened to the first three names before becoming bored and scanning the assembled students for his blonde haired mate. His gaze stopped suddenly on the diminished Slytherin Table. No. It couldn't be. As Harry starred Draco looked up at him and smirked. His blonde hair fell slightly in front of his face, for once free of gels. The horror Harry felt must have shown on his face because Hermione nudged him and asked if he was ok. He shook his head, mumbled something about an upset stomach and stood up startling students and teachers alike as he walked a little quickly out of the hall. He saw Remus watch him worriedly from the head table in his position as DADA teacher. Harry walked outside to the lake where he slipped of his shoes and socks and sat on the shore feeling the light waves lapping at his toes. Calming and soothing his beating heart.

Inside the Great Hall the feast had started and no one noticed as Draco Malfoy slid out of his seat and left out a side door. Draco smiled as he set out his plan to woo Harry in his head.

"Hello Harry" Draco called as he got near the lake obviously startling the boy. "What do you want Mal...Draco?" Harry couldn't call Draco by his last name. It seemed improper in his head now. Draco smirked at his name. If Harry was trying to being civil, it could only mean good things.  
"Well Harry, i think we need to discuss how we will reveal to the public our relationship."  
"What relationship?! I'm not in a relationship with you!"  
"Sadly, no." said Draco, "But there is still plenty of time" Harry turned to retort something about nothing in the world will convince me to go out with you, when Draco grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss. It wasn't a light peck, it was a full on, all tongue kiss that made Harry's knees buckle. Draco, not expecting Harry's collapse fell sideways with Harry into the Lake. The water seemed to wake Harry from his stupor and he jumped up hurriedly so as to not reveal his secret. Draco sensing Harry's imminent escape gripped Harry's arm and dragged him further into the water. When they were both up to their waists in the water, Draco "tripped" dragging Harry under the water and triggering both Harry's and Draco's tails. Harry started to struggle but stilled when he saw Draco out the corner of his eye. If it weren't for his gills he would have stopped breathing. Draco was floating on his back under the water, his tail swishing slightly to keep him still. It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. Draco smirked and swam towards Harry while stripping his remaining soggy clothing. Harry stood...floated still taking in every inch of skin revealed to him. Draco knew the affect he was having on Harry.

**_So Harry this relationship i was talking about. Do you want to reconsider your response?_** Harry stared as he heard Draco's words without his mouth moving. _Draco?_ Harry thought unsure of himself. Draco quirked an eyebrow and thought back **_yes?_** Harry's mouth dropped open. _We're talking...but not with our mouths...how are we doing this?_ Draco smiled. Harry's jaw dropped further.  
**_Harry we are "talking" using telepathy. We can use telepathy while underwater to talk to all other creatures. After we have mated we can use telepathy to talk to each other above water._**_ Wow.  
_Draco smiled and drew Harry into a kiss while we removed Harry's school robe, tie and shirt. Then he swam away ensuring he rubbed his body up Harry's. Harry quickly followed. They spent the next hour swimming around before Harry realised that his friends were all back at the castle, probably worried sick about him. That thought brought about a whole collection of other ones. How was he going to explain his relationship with Draco to the school without revealing his Inheritance? What would his friends think? How would he explain his absence? How would he explain his reason for leaving halfway through the sorting?  
Draco seeing Harry's worry and hesitation written on his face swam over and gently grabbed Harry by the arm. **_What's wrong?_**_ What am I going to tell my friends about our relationship? They don't even know that I'm a mermaid, let alone that I have a mate. __**Harry, just tell them that you got a headache related to whatever story you told them about your Inheritance. As for our relationship, keep it quiet. We'll slowly introduce the school to our civility.**__**Tomorrow in front of the whole school we will shake hands and declare a truce. From there we will...**_

When Harry left the water, he conjured some dry clothes and headed towards the castle dreading his confrontation with Hermione a Ron. When he reached the doors to the castle he looked back at Draco only just getting out of the water and wondered what the future would hold.

Thanks everyone who is still reading after my month's long dry spell. Creativity was at a Zero. =(  
I finally found inspiration and I am continuing the story. I can't make any promises to when the next chapter is out but I hope it is soon.

Okay, I know I'm going to get a lot of questions about the tails and how their "triggered"  
I see it as a defence mechanism; their head goes under water they can't breathe, tail and gills form to keep Harry/Draco alive.

I hope that the relationship doesn't seem too hurried. I figured that 'mate' feelings would trigger civility and an immediate like of their new mate.

If you have any other questions about anything review and i will get a reply for you as soon as possible.

Love you all,  
Boof

Boof: OMG, I'm back!  
Kain: Really?  
Ally: You're not just pulling my leg?  
Boof: o_O Why would I pull your leg?  
Ally: You've been gone for ages!  
Kain: Yeah me and Ally here were startin' to fade away.  
Book: 'o' Don't go towards the light!

*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*

Harry swam slowly through the lake, on the lookout for any trouble from grindilows and any other creatures of the deep. Although he could probably swim faster than half the creatures, now that he was accustomed to swimming with his tail. As he swam he repeated to himself the representations of different aura colours. Aura colours he had found could reflect a person's personality or something as simple as their favourite colour. One thing that was definite about them was that a person's aura never changed. The aura someone was born with will be the same base colour when they die. Relationships also reflected in Auras. Remus' aura was an auburn colour but the area around his chest, mainly his heart was maroon. This Harry guessed was, his relationship with Snape who has a maroon aura with an auburn patch around his heart and a dark, murky greeny brown spot on his forearm. Ron and Hermione's auras were only flecked on the edges with that of the other. The part that scared him to death the first time it happened was when other peoples aura's tugged at his own. In Diagon Alley the auras of anyone who leered at Harry tried to affect his own aura, rubbing against his aura to swap colours.  
All this knowledge was gained through field work though. There was surprisingly very little about auras in Hogwarts library. Hermione would've gone bonkers by now if she knew.

Harry had recently taken to spending the whole night swimming in the lake. He found that after swimming he felt just as refreshed as if he had slept all night. Swimming all night also allowed him to spend the evenings with his friends, not getting dizzy till 11 or 12 each night. The light from the sun filtered through from above and made harry sigh. His days of freedom were over. Today the rest of the school would return for the New School Year. He was going have be careful with what he said. One slip about aura colours could ruin his 'normal'... well... "normal as it could be" year. The first year hopefully without someone plotting his death. One could wish.

"Harry!" was shouted from various directions as people hopping off the carriages greeted him. Some congratulated him on his victory while others just smiled and shook his hand. Amongst the crowd harry spotted the blond hair that he had seen in his dream and in Diagon Alley. He tried to follow it with his eyes trying to see a face but go distracted by a bear hug from Hermione. Once he disentangled himself he could not see any sight of his "mate". Hermione curiously asked Harry who he was looking for. He dismissed it and asked what they did over the break. Hermione answered him but kept thinking about who he may have been searching so fervently for. Curiosity killed the kneazle.  
The group of friends made their way over to the Gryffindor table and seated themselves with their year mates. Dumbledore called for silence as McGonagall walked the first years up the centre of the great hall. The sorting hat sang and the names were read out. Harry listened to the first three names before becoming bored and scanning the assembled students for his blonde haired mate. His gaze stopped suddenly on the diminished Slytherin Table. No. It couldn't be. As Harry starred Draco looked up at him and smirked. His blonde hair fell slightly in front of his face, for once free of gels. The horror Harry felt must have shown on his face because Hermione nudged him and asked if he was ok. He shook his head, mumbled something about an upset stomach and stood up startling students and teachers alike as he walked a little quickly out of the hall. He saw Remus watch him worriedly from the head table in his position as DADA teacher. Harry walked outside to the lake where he slipped of his shoes and socks and sat on the shore feeling the light waves lapping at his toes. Calming and soothing his beating heart.

Inside the Great Hall the feast had started and no one noticed as Draco Malfoy slid out of his seat and left out a side door. Draco smiled as he set out his plan to woo Harry in his head.

"Hello Harry" Draco called as he got near the lake obviously startling the boy. "What do you want Mal...Draco?" Harry couldn't call Draco by his last name. It seemed improper in his head now. Draco smirked at his name. If Harry was trying to being civil, it could only mean good things.  
"Well Harry, i think we need to discuss how we will reveal to the public our relationship."  
"What relationship?! I'm not in a relationship with you!"  
"Sadly, no." said Draco, "But there is still plenty of time" Harry turned to retort something about nothing in the world will convince me to go out with you, when Draco grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss. It wasn't a light peck, it was a full on, all tongue kiss that made Harry's knees buckle. Draco, not expecting Harry's collapse fell sideways with Harry into the Lake. The water seemed to wake Harry from his stupor and he jumped up hurriedly so as to not reveal his secret. Draco sensing Harry's imminent escape gripped Harry's arm and dragged him further into the water. When they were both up to their waists in the water, Draco "tripped" dragging Harry under the water and triggering both Harry's and Draco's tails. Harry started to struggle but stilled when he saw Draco out the corner of his eye. If it weren't for his gills he would have stopped breathing. Draco was floating on his back under the water, his tail swishing slightly to keep him still. It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. Draco smirked and swam towards Harry while stripping his remaining soggy clothing. Harry stood...floated still taking in every inch of skin revealed to him. Draco knew the affect he was having on Harry.

**_So Harry this relationship i was talking about. Do you want to reconsider your response?_** Harry stared as he heard Draco's words without his mouth moving. _Draco?_ Harry thought unsure of himself. Draco quirked an eyebrow and thought back **_yes?_** Harry's mouth dropped open. _We're talking...but not with our mouths...how are we doing this?_ Draco smiled. Harry's jaw dropped further.  
**_Harry we are "talking" using telepathy. We can use telepathy while underwater to talk to all other creatures. After we have mated we can use telepathy to talk to each other above water._**_ Wow.  
_Draco smiled and drew Harry into a kiss while we removed Harry's school robe, tie and shirt. Then he swam away ensuring he rubbed his body up Harry's. Harry quickly followed. They spent the next hour swimming around before Harry realised that his friends were all back at the castle, probably worried sick about him. That thought brought about a whole collection of other ones. How was he going to explain his relationship with Draco to the school without revealing his Inheritance? What would his friends think? How would he explain his absence? How would he explain his reason for leaving halfway through the sorting?  
Draco seeing Harry's worry and hesitation written on his face swam over and gently grabbed Harry by the arm. **_What's wrong?_**_ What am I going to tell my friends about our relationship? They don't even know that I'm a mermaid, let alone that I have a mate. __**Harry, just tell them that you got a headache related to whatever story you told them about your Inheritance. As for our relationship, keep it quiet. We'll slowly introduce the school to our civility.**__**Tomorrow in front of the whole school we will shake hands and declare a truce. From there we will...**_

When Harry left the water, he conjured some dry clothes and headed towards the castle dreading his confrontation with Hermione a Ron. When he reached the doors to the castle he looked back at Draco only just getting out of the water and wondered what the future would hold.

Thanks everyone who is still reading after my month's long dry spell. Creativity was at a Zero. =(  
I finally found inspiration and I am continuing the story. I can't make any promises to when the next chapter is out but I hope it is soon.

Okay, I know I'm going to get a lot of questions about the tails and how their "triggered"  
I see it as a defence mechanism; their head goes under water they can't breathe, tail and gills form to keep Harry/Draco alive.

I hope that the relationship doesn't seem too hurried. I figured that 'mate' feelings would trigger civility and an immediate like of their new mate.

If you have any other questions about anything review and i will get a reply for you as soon as possible.

Love you all,  
Boof


	6. Family

Boof: So I'm back, =)  
Ally: I'm not talking to you! I can't even look at you! *turns around*  
Kane: So what. You deserted us. You left me with her! She hasnn't stopped crying and sobbing. I swear if I have to listen to one more teenage angst song I will shrivel up from lack of intelligent song lyrics.  
Boof: Oh, I'm soooo sorry Ally! I love you! I didn't mean to leave you. It was….. ummmm… me? I'm lazy and lacked creativity and freedom but now I'm all yours. I've re-done all the other chapters and uploaded this chapter.  
Ally: I guess I can forgive you. *sniffle*  
Boof: =)  
Ally: But you're on probation, I expect weekly updates and lots of hugs.  
Boof: ok, *Hug*

So anyway to any followers still willing to read you may want to go back and read the other chapters I've fixed them up abit.  
To newer readers, read on and enjoy. XD

Harry crept slowly out of the boys dormitory hoping he didn't wake one of them and have answer where he was going. Ron and Hermione spent hours talking to him about his Inheritance. The part they knew anyway. His excuse for leaving dinner had worked but they wouldn't leave him alone. Hermione needed more information so she could research his sudden boost in magic. By the time they went to bed Harry's legs had started to tingle. The hour in the lake had helped somewhat but if he didn't swim soon he really would get a headache.  
Harry had charmed his curtains closed so that no one would realise he wasn't in bed. As Harry reached the entrance hall he saw a glimpse of blond hair slipping out the front door and he grinned from ear to ear. Tonight would be better than usual.

Transformation was quick once Harry was in the water and finding Draco was quicker. Draco was floating in the water in front of the now submerged Harry. **Get in much trouble from your friends? **_Not too much. Hermione ranted on about the importance of pacing myself so as not to tire my poor magic overloaded body._** What do you mean magic overload? **_They think my inheritance was just a magic boost. Do your friends know? _**Unfortunately not. However with my private room I don't need to worry. **Harry gasped. _Private room? Let me guess, you paid for it? _**The proud House of Malfoy** **would never dream of….**_  
_While they spoke they swam in circles through the lake. Occasionally Draco's tail would glide against Harry's and at other times Harry would "accidently" slide his tail against Draco's. They played this game for many hours before Draco took control, dragging Harry into a patch of seaweed and proceeding to snog the life out of him.  
After this talking was confined to one syllable sounds of "Yeh", "hmm" and "Oooh", as they got to know each other physically.  
The two young mermen fell asleep on their makeshift seaweed bed in the early hours of the morning. Only to be woken up by the sun peeking through the surface. They leisurely swam towards the surface holding hands right up until the shore.  
Draco checked the time with a spell and pulled Harry quickly out of the water. Several hurried drying charms later had the boys running to the first period class having already missed breakfast and 10 minutes of their first class.

Hermione sat at her transfiguration desk with Ron on her left and a vacant sea on her right. She kept glancing at it as if any moment Harry would just appear ready for Transfiguration. Thankfully Professor McGonagall had yet to come into the classroom so Harry's disappearance was unknown to the staff. Harry walked in two seconds before McGonagall came out of her office apologising to her for his tardiness and sat quickly barely glancing at Hermione's curious face. Hermione noticed that Harry' hair was damp but when she turned to ask him why McGonagall started the lesson and demanded complete silence. The period was spent with a introduction to the theory behind human transfiguration, a section of which was Animagi. At this every student had perked up but where disappointed when McGonagall pushed it aside saying that they would not attempt Animagus transformation till well after Christmas.

When the bell went Harry was the first to have his books away and was out the door in a flash. Unfortunately this meant that Hermione didn't have time to ask him anything.

Harry sighed as he cast a drying charm on his hair. He was sure Hermione noticed but just to be sure his cover story of sleeping in and having a quick shower before powering to class was in place. Of course Draco the ferret that he is didn't mention to Harry that his hair was still wet when Draco fixed Harry's tie or when he thoroughly snogged Harry against a tree two steps from the shore.  
Draco was looking perfect as ever with his expensive clothes and neat hair the only exception being a cut on his bottom lip where Harry had been impatient this morning in the seaweed. Draco the Prince of Slytherin that he was had passed it off as a savage one night stand, explaining to his fellow house mates and anyone within hearing range how delectable she had been.

Meanwhile Hermione spent the day stalking Harry and asking difficult questions both about his late morning and his inheritance for her research. So far she hadn't come close to creature inheritance. She was using the library's resources to find any and all information about magic transfers focusing on death. Her theory was that Harry's powers had come from Voldermort either when Harry was 1 or in the recent battle. She was so set on this theory that she thankfully glanced past the natural inheritance books and went straight for the induced inheritance ones. Harry knew her ignorance would not last and so asked any deity that happened to be listening for his luck to continue.

Draco spent the morning in a vicious power play trying to re-attain his position of power as his absence at one meal seemed to have had some of the younger years thinking that that could now be the Slytherin prince. A few well aimed hexes and threats however had it sorted out by dinner time at which point Draco wished fervently that he was already in the lake relaxing.  
Tonight he wanted to convince Harry to come in search of the other mermaids living in the lake. He thought that maybe talking with other bonded pairs may further their relationship and help Harry to understand their future. He wished that he'd had the foresight to bring books from home about mermaid transformations and bonding but alas he did not. He sighed and made a mental note to write his mother to send the books he needed.

When dinner was finished Harry walked down to Remus' rooms and knocked politely on the door. After 5 minutes a very neat Snape opened the door followed by a very ruffled Remus. Harry didn't even attempt to guess what they had been doing so instead walked calmly into the room and sat down on what he had dubbed as his chair. The fireplace was crackly and a scented candle smelling faintly of vanilla sat on the lounge room table. Remus smiled as he sat and asked Harry how his day had been? Harry gave a half-hearted answer before getting to the point of his visit. "Have you managed to open the box from my parents?"  
Remus slowly shook his head, "Severus and I have tried opening it in every way possible both magical and physical. We're thinking that well… maybe only you are supposed to open it."  
Snape retrieved the box from a seemingly non-existent compartment in the mantle of the fire place before handing it over slowly to harry as if it might suddenly jump out and attack him.  
Harry placed the box on his lap and slid his fingers around the edges to find an indent of line to indicate an opening. As his fingers glided over the decorative top he noticed a ridge in the pattern of the word with tiny almost unnoticeable lines. He slid his fingers over the ridge and accidently pushed it sideways. It moved with the unnoticeable lines. Nothing seemed to have happened however so Harry sighed and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. With a slight creak the top of the box started to lift up like the lid of chest would. A part of Harry was secretly hoping it would start spewing out smoke and lights and that a mystical voice would talk to him. He was disappointed when it opened with a lack of smoke or light or noise to reveal a book.

The book was a few inches thick and was titled in a language he couldn't read. It picked it up and opened it to find it blank before dropping it the suck the thumb and the paper cut he had received.  
Remus sighed and bent down to pick it up wishing that books would be treated better by the younger generation. Harry glanced at the book and gasped, the cover had changed. It was still in the weird lettering but he could read it. He was further surprised when it appeared to say his name.  
He glanced at Remus and Severus in case they had also noticed but they were still looking at the box with frowns.  
He opened the book carefully and quickly noticed the curvy handwriting on the first page that was previously blank. It was also in the weird language from the front cover.

_To my son, Ignotus  
Today you turn 16 and in the event of my passing this book will aid you in discovering your new identity. Your father is still ignorant to my power and will continue to be as long as I live. My powers are now also yours my son. Your tail will have formed and mate revealed._

The note continued mentioning family and brothers. The bottom was signed _Love your Mother. _  
The next page continued on the same strain except it was addressed to Samuel from your loving father. Harry continued through the book until he found a letter addressed to Lily.

_To my dearest Lily,  
I write this on your day of birth. You are asleep next to me in your crib at 's. _  
Harry frowned. His grandparents were muggles, so how could they be at St. Mungo's ? Maybe there is a muggle hospital by that name? he thought.  
_Your father would be very excited to see and hold you. From your striking red hair to your startling magical green eyes you are every bit your father. You gave the nurses a shock when they discovered your unnaturally green eyes instead of the normal blue. They are a magical trait that seems to hold true in the Peverell line no matter what the mate's genes hold. This brings me to the point of this note. As you may have already read in previous pages this book has been passed down from parent to child for centuries and now it is your turn. Contained within this book is everything you will need to know about your new inheritance. Families have boasted of having magical creatures as being a part of their family line but it is usually so weak that descendants barely show traits. Mermaids and Mermen have a stronger link to a family's magic and genetic makeup and have therefore resulted in the delirious mess you will now find yourself in. Your mate should reveal themselves to you soon and I wish you a long life together full of happiness and joy. A mate who can stay with you forever and can have your Daddy approve of them from Heavan. Only the best will be afforded for his precious girl which is why you will have grown up with n knowledge of me. Your adoptive parents are nice folk. Non-magical but still with solid heads on their shoulders and they understand my situation. This book will explain all, I promise.  
Goodbye my love.  
Mum_

"Did you know my mother was adopted?" Harry asked as he looked up at Severus who was trying to read the book over his shoulder and then looked towards Remus awaiting the answer.  
Remus shook his head slowly. "No but that would explain some things about Lily's inheritance. Is it in the book?" He asked puzzled.  
"The book has notes on each page from a Mother or Father to their child and one is addressed to Lily." Severus snatched up the book and read the note before flipping the page and nearly falling as he collapsed onto the sofa. The next page is in Lily's handwriting, your mum's handwriting addressed to you. I would recognise it anywhere." Harry forgot his annoyance at Severus for stealing his book and curiosity replaced it. "You knew my mum?"  
Severus nodded and started to explain his childhood to Harry who sat there in awe of his mum's intelligence and humour. He sat there for so long that he forgot about the note in the book for him.  
As the clock chimed 9 'o' clock Harry jumped up and hurriedly aid goodbye to the adults. He ran to the tower to put the book in his trunk for reading later and to say goodnight to his friends. He argued that he still wasn't quite recovered from his inheritance and needed to sleep more. Hermione wrote this down in her notebook of clues for further research and happily bid him goodnight. Harry smiled as he charmed his curtains to stay closed and crept out of the common room with his cloak. He reached the lake quickly and as he walked the well-trodden path he thought about Draco and their situation. Their apparent declaration of truce on the first day of classes went over well. Some students still approached him during classes asking if he really thought Malfoy wasn't evil. Evil Slytherin comments were becoming part of every conversation others had with him. But he answered every question or comment by saying that DRACO not Malfoy didn't have a mark so he wasn't evil and not all Slytherins are evil. Some Gryffindor's can go dark too. He then proceeded to spread Pettigrew's story around the school.  
They managed to keep up playful banter during classes that still kind of sounded like their old arguments but without the same menacing tones.

When he reached the lake he placed his clothes in a heap next to a neater pile of clothes that obviously belonged to Draco under a tree. The water was cold but Harry quickly warmed as he swam in search of Draco, his mate.

Thanks for reading, =)  
Next chapter should be up by Wednesday, I'm already half way through it and don't forget to check out m other stories, (blatant self-advertising *grins*)  
So please review and tell me what you think, where I should go with the story or any questions you have about it so far.  
Till next time,  
Boof


End file.
